Ren-Kun and Stimpy-Kun Epic Anime Adventures
by Kate-E987
Summary: This my au where Ren and Stimpy are animu boys who live in Tokyo, Japan who go on adventures. Expect a bunch of anime and other Japanese stuff to be involved.


Chapter 1: The anime convention.

It was a normal day in Tokyo, Japan. Ren was reading the newspapers while Stimpy was watching the latest episode of the hot new magical girl anime all the otaku fan websites were talking about. An anime girl with blonde hair and skimpy sailor clothing was duking it out against an evil wizard, who was casting spells at her with some magic rod. Eventually, the wizard was close to defeat when suddenly, he blasted a huge ball of energy at the magical girl, knocking her unconscious, then the wizard disappeared into a thin cloud of smoke. Tons of other magical girls in sailor clothing ran up to the defeated girl. "WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!". Then, Stimpy started crying weeaboo tears. "STIMPY! QUIT YOUR DAMN WHINING, IT'S JUST AN ANIME!" screamed Ren as he slaped Stimpy across the face. "B-but what will happen to Kawaii Shoujo?" "Really Stimpy, we've talked about this crap numerous times!". Then an advert appeared on the TV screen. There was an Asian girl wearing a sailor outfit holding a microphone. "Today, we are having our seventh anime convention. We have everything from merchandise, to cosplayers, and an exclusive sneak peak into the t upcoming part 2 of the season finale of Majikku Shoujo Kawaii Shoujo"! You definitely don't want to miss this! So come over to Otaku-Kon 7 around 7:00Pm to midnight(I'll also be there)!" .At the meer sight of the commercial, Stimpy began making weeaboo noises and then screamed "OMGGGGGGGGG! REN-KUN,WE NEED TO GO TO THAT CONVENTION!" "No! I am not going to let you spend hundreds of yen on useless weeaboo trash!" "But Ren-Kun! I need to know what's gonna happen to Kawaii Shoujo! I promise I won't act dumb!" Stimpy's weeaboo noises were now intensifying with desire. As much as he wanted to scream "NO!" into his ear, Ren knew he couldn't fight it any longer, so he gave in and said "Okay, I guess we can go to that convention. But you have to promise you won't do anything retarded, okay?" "Okey:3". Ren put his hand on the door knob and said "I'm gonna go get some cosplay outfits, what do you want?" "I want to be Sailor Moon, and you can be Tuxedo Mask!". Ren sighed, half the time ,he couldn't understand anything stimpy was talking about, but from the small amount of anime he watched, he could at least get a clear picture of what he was talking about.

Ren closed the door behind him and took the nearby elevator to the lobby and walked out the apartment door. Fortunately, the cosplay shop was just two buildings to the left, so he didn't have to walk very far. As usual, the store was crouded with hundreds of weeaboo girls rushing to get the next outfit on sale. Ren was barely able to slip through the crowd to the 2 mannequins(one dressed as Sailor moon and the other as Tuxedo mask), who were doing dramatic anime poses. Ren pulled both the outfits off the mannequins and squeezed his way to the counter. He only had to pay 80% of it(Since just like pretty much everything in the store it was 20% off) which was $20 each. When he walked out of the store, he was relieved , mainly because he didn't have to hear 50 times the amount of weeaboo noises he heard from Stimpy. He then walked to the apartment building, got in the elevator, and went to his and Stimpy's room, room 199. "Here's that crummy weeaboo outfit you asked for, I'll go put mine on in the bathroom." Said Ren as he threw the Sailor Moon outfit at Stimpy and walked into the bathroom holding the Tuxedo mask outfit. After 20 minutes, Ren walked out of the bathroom and turned his head to a speechless Stimpy who stared at him in shock and awe. Stimpy did not see him as a cute, short 49 year old(in dog years) who resembled a 7 year old, he saw him as a hansum , sharp chinned devil whose light blonde hair flowed beautifully in the wind, perfectly matching his tan skin. To Stimpy, his handsumness perfectly captured Tuxedo Mask, even if Tuxedo Mask didn't have blonde hair, dog ears, pink eyes, and nice-looking tan skin. Ren didn't know this so he looked at Stimpy all confused and asked "Are…are you gonna put your outfit on?" Without hesitation, Stimpy immediately took off all his clothes(except his panties) and put the outfit on, not wanting to anger the hansome devil he saw Ren as. Ren just stared at how quickly he put the clothes on. "I'M SAILOR MOON AND ON BEHALF OF THE MOON I WILL PUNISH YOU!" Said Stimpy triumphantly, "LET'S DO THIS!". "It's not time yet…" said Ren, "It's only 3:00 PM, the convention won't open until 4 more hours have past." "Oooooohhhh, okay. Let's watch some sailor moon to pass the time then!" said Stimpy as he inserted a sailor moon DVD into the DVD player. The DVD in question was of the English dub of Sailor Moon(the DiC dub). Why Stimpy decided to waste hundreds of yen to import an American DVD player just so he could buy this one DVD baffled him. To Ren, the dub was just as baffling, confusing, and nonsensical as Stimpy himself. After a while, Ren checked the clock, it said 6:50. "Stimpy, it's time to go!" said Ren. "Come on, Ren, just this one last episode?" "Is this the one with Sailor Uranus and Neptune?" "Yes." "Then no." To Ren, the most baffling part of the dub was how they made Sailor Uranus and Neptune(who are lovers) cousins, which honestly made the implications worse since for some reason, they didn't remove the scenes with them flirting with each other. Ren turned off the TV and opened the door for Stimpy. They then got in the elevator and pressed B1, which was the parking lot. Ren got in the driver's seat and Stimpy got in the seat next to him and they drove off to the convention, which was only a couple blocks away.

The convention looked like a huge baseball dome with a glass ceiling with posters all over the walls both on and near the building. They stepped inside to find huge crowds of cosplayers either chatting, buying merch, taking selfies, or all of the above. One of the cosplayers in one of the crowds looked to face Stimpy. "Hey Stimp-Chan! Nice to see you here!" The cosplayer in question was a Shiba Inu dressed as All Might from My Hero Academia and was with other cosplayers dressed as characters from My Hero Academia. Stimpy waved at the cosplayer and said "Hey Maitiboyo, how do you like my Sailor Moon cosplay?" "Looks very not bad!" "Sorry Ren, Maitiboyo isn't very good with words. He immigrated here from Tibet and is just now learning Japanese." "Hey Stimp-Chan, there's this My Hero Academia themed café, wanna come?" said a girl who was cosplaying as Tsuyu Asui. "Sure:3" said Stimpy, doing a cute face. They walked over to the entrance of the café and Stimpy opened the door to find a brightly colored room with characters from the anime on the walls and very fancy tables galore. They walked up the cashier, who was dressed as Ochako Uraraka and she said "Hello, welcome to the café, what can I get you guys?" "I would like some expressive with a mediocre amount of milk" said Maitiboyo. "Do you mean espresso with a moderate amount of milk? Okay then." "Oh, I would like some green tea!" said the Tsuyu Asui cosplayer." "Alright and you two?" the cashier was staring at Ren and Stimpy. "Oh, I-I would like some bubble tea, you Ren?" "Some black coffee." The cashier stared at Ren for a while, thinking he was racist, before finally getting what he meant and rushing to the brewery.

Everyone sat down at a nearby table. Ren, Maitiboyo, and Stimpy sat down at a three person table and chatted a bit about their struggles in life and their broken dreams, it was a very deep and emotional conversation that would take up an entire chapter of this fanfic. After 10 minutes or so, a waitress dressed as Kinoko Komori showed up with their beverages and laid them on the table. After that, they chatted a bit more while consuming their drinks. Then suddenly, Maitiboyo went silent for a while before asking Stimpy "H..H-Hey Stimp-chan…I need to confess something." "What is it Maitiboyo?" "I…I like you, and I would never like you to be anything but more than a friend, doll." Ren stared in SHOCK! The words that stuck out the most to him were "More than a friend" and "Doll…?" how dare that person, thinking he could steal his lover. "Oops, I meant to say anything but a friend, daw-" but before he could finish, Ren flung his fist at him, punching his face into a nearby wall. "YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN JUST STEAL MY BOYFRIEND LIKE THAT AND NOT HAVE TO FACE ME?!" "W-w-u-what are you talking abo-" "DO YOU THINK I'M DEAF? I HEARD WHAT YOU SAID!" "R-R-Ren..I can explain-" "SCREW YOUR EXPLANATIONS! FIGHT ME IF YOU WANT HIM SO MUCH!" "Well…I guess I have no choice, but I'm warning you, don't expect me to be a pushover." Then the fight commenced. To everyone watching, it looked like a huge cluster of high-speed punches that was the closest they would get to witnessing a real life dragon ball z battle. Then a white poodle dressed as Kekko Kamen(she was wearing a white jumpsuit to cover herself) stepped into the room and said "STOP THIS FIGHTING NOW OR ELSE I'LL HAVE TO TAKE ACTION." But her request fell on deaf ears. So she jumped into the fight without hesitation. A bunch more cosplayers stepped into the ever-increasing battlefield until eventually, everyone in the building was duking it out with each other. The best way to describe the situation would be if a train crashed into a rock and over time, more and more trains crashed into it, creating a huge pile that appeared to be half the size of Mount Everest. All Stimpy could do was stare at the huge train wreck that was taking place in front of him, hearing nothing but the sounds of Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Has and Hadoukens. Then suddenly, a white light beamed down next to Stimpy and Jesus floated down from the light. Jesus turned to face Stimpy and put a bazooka in Stimpy's arms. Jesus said to him "Child, there is only one way to end this, you must kill them." Then Jesus disappeared leaving Stimpy alone. He aimed the bazooka at the fighting crowd and fired. Everyone in the building died.

"That was a fun night, eh Stimpy?" said Ren as he and Stimpy were walking back to the apartment after a long night at the convention. "It sure was, we got to meet my friends and everything. And we learned what happened to kawaii shoujo, wait what did happen to her?" Ren just shrugged, because he couldn't really remember either, all he remembered was hearing a lot Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Has and Hadoukens. When they got to their apartment room, Stimpy sat on the bed and spoke to Ren "So Ren, I heard a casino just opened with a bunch of pachinko machines. Ren gasped.

Author's Notes: Well that's it for chapter 1. Tune in next time for chapter 2. This is my fanfiction and I hope you really liked it. If you want to submit story ideas, feel free to do so in the comments. I'm planning on writing moar fanfics in the future, including a nicktoons high school AU. I have really big plans and I really enjoy what I'm gonna have in store in the future. See you in a couple days:D.


End file.
